The Sixth Soldier
by Tenshi no Koneko
Summary: *Ch 3 up*Duo has crashed and seen an angel... or was it a old friend?
1. Duo's Angel

The Sixth Soldier By Kaori-Sasami  
  
Duo had just crashed near the site where he was to meet the other pilots. He was about to collapse into darkness when he saw a figure with wings ripping something. He muttered "Angel" then collapsed.  
  
A girl with two long braids and a bandana holding back most her bangs sat in the cockpit of a dark gundam. She was wearing an extremly short black shirt which if she raised her hands way to high would reveal a black bra and black jeans. She had watched as the plane crashed near her campsite. She had been battling another Leo for it had spotted her site. A piece of the Leo had hit the plane. Luckily the plane did not explode into flames but she did watch as a body went flying out of the hold. She quickly landed and jumped out.  
  
She went over and was amazed the boy was not killed but was critical. She quickly ripped off most of her jeans. She was ripping it when she heard a faint "Angel". She looked at the boy as he went back under. She finally fixed him up and went to see what was in the cargo hold but only caught a glimpse of something large before she heard voices. She had been trained to let no one see her so she had to run to her gundam. She took one last good look at the handsome teenager before her gundam left her site for good.  
  
"Heero, Trowa, Wufei, over here. I think I see him," yelled Quatre.  
  
As they neared Duo they heard something huge take off then saw a gundam much like Duo but was slightly smaller, had a two-sided scythe (one at each end), and had wings (like Wing Zero from the movie) blast away.  
  
"What the hell?" Said Heero.  
  
"Not now Heero, we need to get Duo to a hospital."  
  
Trowa picked up the fifteen-year-old boy and they headed back to get help.  
  
Well?? Please R&R. And I don't own Gundam Wing but I own the girl and her gundam. K-S 


	2. Rembering the past

The Sixth Soldier By Kaori-Sasami  
  
Heero had hacked into Doctor J's computer trying to find out about the other gundam. He has found there was a sixth gundam but did not know who the pilot was or the doctor who would have taught the pilot. It said the gundam was from the L2 colony and was nearly a match to Duo's and was like it was meant for someone Duo knew. It was called Deathscythe's Angel, after all. Heero vowed he'd find the pilot no matter what.  
  
Two months past and Duo recovered fully. He told everyone about a strange dream about an angel fixing his wounds and Wufei told him he probably saw who had saved him. But Duo would never forget his angel, the god of death's angel. He was willing to help Heero find this mysterious pilot, his angel.  
  
She wished she knew that name of the boy. That long braid seemed so familiar though she could not remember. She could not remember much of her past. All she remembered was she was sent to silently guard Relena no matter what and that she was very proud of Deathscythe's Angel as it was called. And back when she was trained she earned the nickname Death's Angel. Where Relena went the girl followed. She had fought few times because the other pilots would interfere but she wanted to know them. It was so lonely being out on your own. It had always been that way as far back as she could remember.  
  
Later at night she was having another of her fitful dreams. If somebody would have been there they would not have been able to sleep. "No.NO! Don't take me.please no!.you can't take me! Let me go!..remember our promise!" Mostly she would either wake up in a cold sweat or crying. She always woke up clutching her scar on her left side as if it hurt. She could never remember the dream except the outline of a young boy with a..braid! She gasped. It had to be that boy. She decided she would find that boy and the pilots. He probably could tell her of her past that had been forgotten. While she thought of something to do she started to subconsciously mess with a ring on her middle left finger.  
  
Duo was sitting in his cot looking at his childhood friend's picture. The six-year-old smiling had her hair in two braids. They had promised to grow together and one day be married. He even gave her a promise ring that had a sapphire stone in it. Then one day he was taken away and he remembered hearing a gunshot and then silence. But he remembered what her last words were."Remember our promise." He would take revenge one day.  
  
~~Flashback~~ "Let me go! Duo!" "Sara!" He struggled against the hold of one of the nuns from the church. "I won't leave her to die!" "Duo you have to." "Duo, find me and remember our promise." "Don't forget it either. I'll find you no matter what." After he said that and he could see her no longer a shot rang out followed by a scream then silence. "no" he whispered quietly. ~~End~~  
  
"But Sara." He smirked as a tear fell, "You broke our promise."  
  
Well?? Huh-Huh? R&R PPPPUUUUHHHHLLLLEEEEZZZZ. K-S 


	3. Nearly Caught

The Sixth Solider  
  
By Kaori-Sasami  
  
Duo was walking toward the forest with the groceries when he ran into somebody. "Sorry" came a polite voice. Duo looked up to see someone offering a hand up. He took it. He got a look at her face before she gasped and ran off. She was fast. And familiar. "Sara?" 'No it couldn't be. Sara was shoot when we were six,' he thought.  
  
Sara could not believe that she had ran into that guy. She was going to get food but had ran back toward camp hoping he didn't follow her. She had had no luck finding the guy and was about to give up when she had ran into him. "I better start packing and move some where else before he finds me. He must be near here because he was walking toward the forest with a bag of food," she thought out loud. (food came in little pill just add water like in the cartoons it made soldiers life easier). She got every thing packed and pulled the camoflage off her Gundam.  
  
Unfortunately for her luck Duo had followed and was hidden in the bushes. He still wasn't sure if it was Sara after all she had her back to him. Soon she had her pack ready when she tugged really hard at something. He was stunned when he saw what lay under the camouflage. He had to get back to the others quickly and tell them of his finding.  
  
As she was about to climb to the cockpit of her sitting gundam she turned as she heard someone running. "Oh shit," She was hoping it was not that guy because she was train to shoot anyone who saw her gundam. She grabbed her gun and ran after the fleeting feet. "Stop" Sara commanded. He stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
  
  
So okay R&R please. K-S 


End file.
